The long term research objective(s) of the applicant is that of exploring how alterations in phospholipid metabolism may lead to, or be involved in, the development of pathological processes of the liver, pancreas, and lung. Phospholipids are a major and important constituent of cellular membranes. Alterations in their synthesis and/or metabolism can be expected to be reflected in functional lesions,leading to pathological manifestations. Some evidence of this has indeed been already obtained by means of experimental models of animals.